Dragon Trainer
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: Hiccup takes a Portkey by accident to Hogwarts, specifically during the first task. Read and review, please! Has been adopted!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! I don't know how many people read this kind of crossover, but if you are reading this, thanks for reading! Whoa, that was an overuse of the word read. **

**Anyway, this story's taking place in middle of the movie How to Train Your Dragon, about the time when he's still training Toothless and learning about dragons from him, and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, first task. Okay, read and review!**

* * *

><p>I hate my life.<p>

There I was, minding my own business, busy playing hide and seek with Toothless. Which, by the way, I advise you to NEVER do, especially at night. He's like a ninja, practically invisible in the dark.

Anyway, so I was walking as silently and stealthily as possible, a.k.a. bumping into trees, stepping on every leaf and twig, and tripping over own feet. And when I hit the ground hard for my twentieth time, that's when I saw it.

A boot. A big, and I mean big, furry boot, about a size 40. A full grown golden retriever could fit in there. It could easily be a giant's boot. Covered in mud, the boot stood straight up, which immediately struck me as strange. A single boot, just casually set in the middle of the forest? I got suspicious. But who would set a boot for a trap?

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me. I carefully stepped closer to the boot and poked it.

I felt a sudden jolt in my stomach, a weird sensation that made me really queasy. Everything spun around me, turning into random color and shapes. My head threatened to split apart.

And then it all stopped. Just, stopped. I felt my hands and knees hit the hard, solid ground. I took in deep gulping breaths and opened my eyes slowly.

I was in an empty arena, kind of like the Kill Ring, but cleaner, bigger and with way more spectator seats, which were partly filled with strangely dressed people.

I had no idea what had just happened.

But I knew one thing.

I wasn't in Berk anymore.

* * *

><p>"Ah, right on time!" a loud voice boomed, echoing through the stadium.<p>

I looked up, squinting, and made out a really, really old man. He had a long, white beard and a long, purplish red robe. He was also carrying a stick, for some reason.

But that wasn't the weirdest part. Right behind him, which id failed to notice at first, were 50 foot tall cages with dragons, _dragons,_ in them. I could make out a Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Changewing, and even a Hideous Zippleback, but with only one head.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, dragon trainer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like it? Review then! Do it! Do it now!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After severe consideration, I've decided to leave this as a one-shot. It's a bit too complicated to continue, and I have no idea where to start, so I'm just going to leave it. SOWEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**SkyHighFan**

**HiBob**

**Punzie the Platypus**

**Ar-Ru-Vista-frelia-frame**

**Freedom its2l8**

**unchartedfate**

**mysticmoon1331**

**Aerevia Hikari**

**lambtastic**

**Luke Dragneel**

**Alsarnia**

**XiaoWing**

**RamenKnight**

**MsAnimeLover79**

**Mashy-Gaara4life**

**AnimeIceFox**

**RosyInkLiv54**

**OurLordDisco**

**Felidaes' Tale**

**ashrk95**

**PhoenixWormwood137**

**freedomtoaster**

**Link Fangirl01**

**shunxalice**

**yarra**

**Ourano Nox**

**IDreamOfDistantSeas**

**WishIHadAnAccount**

**HamhaPHKFan**

**ThePurpleSuperCow**

* * *

><p><strong>And now I feel really guilty, because you guys think I actually updated with a new chapter… So I'll add this:<strong>

* * *

><p>I tried, really, really, really hard not to panic. I closed my counted to ten, muttering, "It's just a dream. I'm actually in Berk."<p>

I opened my eyes.

It didn't work.

The weirdly dressed man helped me up with one long, spidery hand.

I just couldn't pry my eyes off of the dragon cages. "Um.." I stammered. "W-where am I? And why are there _dragons_?"

He chuckled, gazing at me with bright, twinkling blue eyes under his moon-shaped spectacles. "All will be explained, young Hiccup."

Okay, weird, cryptic answer aside, how did he know _my name_?

I gulped, waiting for him to say something else. Finally, I couldn't stand it. "All will be explained now, or…?"

The man smiled, and ushered for me to follow him. He walked swiftly, which was surprising, because he hadn't tripped over his extremely long robe yet.

I stumbled to keep up, and tried not to look _too_ scared or defenseless.

_I'm in a different, parallel world, _I reasoned_. No need to freak out. No need at all! _

"The gods must hate me," I mumbled under my breath.

The man just chuckled again.

I hadn't noticed where he was leading me, but as I looked up now, I decided that I was hallucinating.

A building. A huge, tall building made of… of rocks! The edifice stretched higher than the heavens itself, and was twice as large.

The man patted me on the back. "Let it sink in, dear boy."

"It's _enormous_!" I blurted out.

He opened the wide, wooden doors, and when I caught a glimpse of its interior, I swayed from side to side, the world swirling around me. "I don't..."

And then I dropped like a rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, this story is up for adoption. If you wanna continue it, just take it! <strong>


End file.
